Electronical connectors are widely used in various electronic instruments for electronical connection with an external plug so as to transmit audio, video or other data signals.
Currently, the electronical connectors generally include an insulation body and conductive terminals mounted on the insulation body. The insulation body includes a socket space used for accommodating an external plug and terminal slots communicating with the socketing space and configured to accommodating the conductive terminals. The terminal slots are formed by the depression of one outer surface of the insulation body, and communicate with the outside, which facilitates the installation of the conductive terminals from outside of the insulation body. As a result, the outer surface of the insulation body is unsealed, and after the conductive terminals have been assembled, part of the conductive terminals are exposed (as shown in FIG. 1), which easily leads to circuit failure, and then damage the electronic instruments. To prevent the risks caused by the exposure of the conductive terminals, extra parts need to be employed, for example, a plastic sheet is positioned on the outer surface of the insulation body to cover the exposed part of the conductive terminals.